Vehicles, such as automobiles, light-duty trucks, and heavy-duty trucks, play an important role in the lives of many people. To keep vehicles operational, some of those people rely on vehicle technicians to diagnose and repair their vehicle.
Vehicle technicians use a variety of tools in order to diagnose and/or repair vehicles. Those tools may include common hand tools, such as wrenches, hammers, pliers, screwdrivers and socket sets, or more vehicle-specific tools, such as cylinder hones, piston ring compressors, and vehicle brake tools. The tools used by vehicle technicians may also include electronic tools such as a digital voltage-ohm meter (DVOM) or a vehicle scan tool that communicates with an electronic control unit (ECU) within a vehicle.
Quite often, a vehicle technician captures vehicle data from a vehicle, but the technician is not sure whether the captured vehicle data (CVD) indicates that the vehicle is functioning normally or is malfunctioning. Furthermore, the technician that captured the vehicle data may be under pressure to repair the vehicle quickly as well as correctly the first time without having the vehicle come back for a follow-up visit for additional diagnosis and repair. Accordingly, it would be beneficial if the technician could quickly access other vehicle data to which the technician could compare the vehicle data captured by the technician for assessing whether the CVD matches the other data and to be guided in how to interpret the CVD.